Barnyard Movie: Final Cut
by rocker95
Summary: The barnyard returns to San Francisco for another visit and a concert with popstar Keena Ericks at the Flea Bite but the visit horribly backfires as they discover they're the only survivors of eight killers' massacre. T Just In Case. Better than summary.
1. Dead on Arrival

Barnyard: The New Beginnings Season 2, Episode 2:

Barnyard Movie: Final Cut

Chapter 1: Dead on Arrival

DJ's P.O.V. (Point of View)

There are many threats to the barnyard. A curse called Los Sonidos del Silencio was accidentally unleashed. The questionable Reverka curse remains to be seen. Dag and his aquaintance have also been threats but have been killed for the same reason. The recurring Veronica and Lily have finally straightened up. Prunella has yet to do the same as she now is only a spirit. She and Thor had teamed up to kill with urban legends, disguising themselves as Brenda Bates from Urban Legend and Professor Soloman from Urban Legends: Final Cut (the killer costumes). Sweet Tooth is eternally in Twisted Metal. We had once nearly been killed by Adelita (my deceased daughter) and Voorleigh's lava and nearly again by guns and knives. Past, present and future enemies had gathered for a battle royale in Rome against me and lost. After it all being between us and enemies, Sasha LaFleur and Charlie B. Barkin accidentally met us and we had seemed to be going through a real-life sequel of Scream. 'Tarantino' Mickey was also a killer as well as someone Scream characters and any of us you would call "from Barnyard or All Dogs Go To Heaven" wouldn't know. Her name was Hayley Shafer. When we think screaming is over; after we had just gotten back from Scarlett Temple, Georgia; I recieve a phonecall from San Francisco, the home of Sasha and Charlie; and I have been told Ghostface is back and is after Sasha and Charlie. All of us come to find out it is one of Veronica's friends, Camille Yun and help from the second worst villain of the universe and first of Hell. Not only is she that, but in a not understanding way, she's my cousin... a she-devil by the name of Belladonna. Screaming remains to be done a fourth time now. Even so, holidays aren't always good, especially when you think someone you know all too well is trying to cause mischief when they're not. And when you think Hell-on-Earth is over, you're most definitely wrong! Wait until the werewolf and tragedy season of Vantulijust. Led by Mastress Dark, a hooded figure; and an unknown higher power were attacks by three werewolves named Kag, Dagger and Jason-Jason being the only survivor of the original attack and was later killed in the second attempt of killing. It is yet to be told whether the attack will return or not...

Narrator's P.O.V.

It was dark within a forrest of green and blue-green leaves near Coldsprings-Wilderville, Montana. A yellow-green 4x4 pickup truck drove through the woods. A doe was eating some grass when a light shined upon her face. She opened her eyes and saw it was a truck. Right about the time she turned her head, it was too late to run.

But as it seemed, a deer watched the scene. He held her in his arms.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" he shouted toward the sky.

A few months later.

DJ's P.O.V.

It seems like I hadn't seen fresh foliage in a while. I just wish I could find some sign that there are fresh foliage still standing somewhere.

So, we're heading down to San Francisco for a surprise drop-by.

Narrator's P.O.V.

Right across from Sasha & Charlie's Flea Bite Caf , the barnyard members parked cars. There were a yellow Dodge Ram with a box over the bed and a satellite dish on it (DJ's truck); a black Dodge Ram (a different one from the one in the previous story, as it got melted.); a red 2009 Ford Mustang GT; and a black Ford F-150 with blue flames (It wasn't at the farm when the lava came. It was at a car repair shop.).

The Ford F-150 belonged to Nate and Maybella, but Jacob and Becca "Zecca" also rode in it; Daisy was a passenger in DJ's yellow Dodge; the red Mustang was Abby's while Otis rode as a passenger; and finally, the black Dodge was Bessy's.

The crew walked into the restaraunt.

"Well, here I am at Le Flea Bite!" said DJ.

Sasha turned around.

"DJ!" said Sasha, ran and hugged him.

"Hey, Doggy." said DJ. "How's my beautiful Irish Setter?"

"I'm okay. What about my handsome cow?" asked Sasha.

"Long time, no see." said DJ and kissed Sasha. Charlie rolled his eyes.

"So, is anyone hungry?" asked Sasha.

"I want a carrot stick and string cheese." said DJ.

"I'm not hungry." said Daisy.

"I want pizza." said Jacob and Nate at the same time.

"Pizza, yum!" said Maybella and Becca at the same time.

"Let's just make that carrot sticks, string cheese and a couple pans of veggie pizza." said Sasha. "Charlie, please get on the orders."

"Yes, Miss Stress!" said Charlie, angry with Sasha and DJ.

"I gotta talk to you in private." said Sasha.

They went out behind Flea Bite.

"Yeah?" asked DJ.

"I'm pregnant again." said Sasha.

"That's great!" said DJ. "So, why's this private?"

"Charlie said he only wants two children, and I'm having twins." said Sasha. "I just was wanting to know, because I thought you'd be a good father... will you adopt one?"

"You mean it!" asked DJ, excitedly.

Sasha shook her head yes.

"Well... YES! I'd LOVE to!" said DJ.

Sasha smiled. 


	2. Wednesday

Chapter 2: Wednesday

"That's some awfully good pizza." said Becca.

"It was Chef Boyardee." said Sasha. "Personally, I like home-made pizzas better."

"She had lived inside a game for years, so things like those are treats for her." said Nate.

"Oh, I see." said Sasha.

Jacob was reading the Fr'isco papers.

"Did any of you hear of that murder that happened yesterday?" asked Jacob. "That's only a few blocks away."

"No." said Sasha.

"You got a whole Fr'isco Daily stand by the doors!" said DJ.

"Do we?" asked Sasha.

"I took a couple from Ghastly Caf before they tore it down." said Charlie.

"Indeed." said Sasha.

"Hmm." said Bessy.

"Mom, shut up." said DJ.

"All I said was hmm!" said Bessy.

"I somehow thought you were going to insult." said DJ and drank scorching coffee.

"How can you drink that with it being so hot?" asked Sasha.

"Did I not tell you I was a vampire?" asked DJ.

"I don't think so." said Sasha. "I thought they drank blood."

"That's a snack." said DJ. "But vampires can do anything dangerous."

"Charlie, it's Wednesday." said Sasha.

"What's Wednesday?" asked DJ.

"A day of the week." said Becca.

"That's not what I meant, stupid!" said DJ.

"A singing contest at Flea Bite." said Sasha.

"Really?" asked DJ. "Can we have the opening songs?"

"This isn't just one normal day." said Sasha. "We're having a celebrity singer over!"

"And she's pretty too!" Charlie added with a newspaper in his paw and his feet up on the counter.

Sasha hit him with a magazine.

"Ow!" said Charlie.

"Get in the kitchen!" said Sasha. "My mom's gonna be here soon! You need to be ready for more orders!"

"Don't make me lose my spot!" said Charlie and went to the kitchen.

Sasha closed Charlie's newspaper.

DJ smiled.

"He hates when I do that." said Sasha. "But when I do, we fight, kiss and make up."

"So, who's the celebrity singer?" asked Jacob.

"Keena Ericks." said Sasha.

"The shark out of water!" DJ said with excitement.

"Yes." said Sasha.

"Oh my gosh, she's really hot!" said DJ, excited. "She's got a pretty voice too!"

"Let me guess, you kiss her posters?" asked Sasha.

"Very funny." said DJ. "Wonka knows I'm not a nerd."

"Punny." said Sasha.

"Is that my Alejandra talking?" asked an old dog.

"Mom, please stop calling me that. I hate that name. I told you to call me Sasha after Jack died."

"Oh...I'm sorry, my dear." said Sasha's mother.

"Hello, Mrs. LaFleur." said DJ, shaking Sasha's mother's paw acting as if he didn't know her.

"LaFleur?" asked Sasha's mother, confused. "My name's Morticia Reilly."

"I apologize, ma'am." said DJ. "You have a really beautiful daughter. Anyone's lucky to have her."

"Thank you, youngin'." said Morticia.

"Well, well, well." said Itchy, strolling in the doors with Bess. "So, who's this?"

"I'm DJ." said DJ. "And you are Itchy Itchiford and Bess Itchiford."

"Itch, DJ here knows all and sees all." said Charlie from behind the counter.

"When's Keena gonna get here?" asked DJ.

"A few hours." said Charlie. 


	3. Keena Arrives

Chapter 3: Keena Arrives

Night.

A dark purple Hummer H3 limo pulled up beside the red Mustang and roadblocks and a red carpet were set up.

A beautiful female shark stepped out of the vehicle. Her hair, clothes and makeup were all black, green and pink. Her eyes were the prettiest DJ had seen in forever...of course, he already knew! It was Keena Ericks, Shark Out of Water.

She done a few beats on objects on the stage and sang Just A Guy (by BC Jean).

Later, she sang Pretty Girl Rock (by Keri Hilson).

After the concert.

DJ, Sasha, Charlie and Keena talked.

"Keena, I do say you are literally the prettiest fish in the sea...or from it." said DJ.

"From it!" Keena laughed. "That just makes my night!"

"You're not in the sea anymore." said DJ.

"It was pretty funny though." said Freddy.

DJ smiled and hit Freddy in the head with a hammer.

"Ow." he said and fell down.

"What did you do that for?" asked Keena.

"Because he's annoying and I wanted to." said DJ. "But, anyways, you're really beautiful..."

As she listened, she smiled and bit her tongue. She noticed that he was being calmer than a usual fan. Could this really be her new boyfriend? The evil hunter she had fallen in love with after so much animal news?

"...absolutely admire everthing about you. I was just kind of wondering whether you would like to date me?" asked DJ.

"Ooohhh! Yes!" said Keena.

"Congratulations." Daisy said sarcastically and walked out behind the Flea Bite.

"Daisy!" said DJ and followed her.

"Well, Keena. It's pretty late." said Sasha. "Shouldn't you be getting somewhere else?"

"Actually, no." said Keena. "I'm renting an apartment near the cliff."

Across town.

There was a dark figure as soon as you walk in an alley.

A person saw it and asked "What are you doing out here?"

Slowly, an ax was revealed to be in its hand.

A quick rush of wind came by and the person was dead.

Ghostface stared into his face. 


	4. The Deepest Trouble

Chapter 4: The Deepest Trouble

Morning.

Sasha slammed a paper down on the counter at the Flea Bite.

"Look at this!" said Sasha.

Charlie looked at it.

"Jeez!" he said.

"There's five houses left in San Francisco, not including all of us here last night, that people haven't been killed." said Sasha. "They were all killed last night. Eight freakin' killers! We are getting out of here, because I'm not letting my son die!"

Sasha and Charlie went into the kitchen.

"This is a disaster." said Bess Itchiford.

"Eight killers." said DJ. "How can 'you know who' let this turn so bad and not show up at all?"

"Maybe it's the beginning of the end." said Abby.

"We're all next targets." said Otis.

"DJ, do you have a phone?" asked Keena.

"Yes." said DJ.

"May I please use it?" asked Keena.

"Yes." said DJ.

DJ gave Keena the phone and she called her mom.

"Mom, if I don't see you again, can you please raise my daughter?" asked Keena.

"Why wouldn't you see me again?" asked Keena's mother.

"Almost everyone at San Francisco is dead." said Keena. "All in one night."

"Yes, dear." said Keena's mom. "I'll take care of her."

Later.

DJ and Keena, most popular out of all animals, sat by her apartment on the cliff of the body of water. The sunset and the mist from the splash of the water soothed them.

"I wish I wouldn't have came here." said Keena. "Than again, I'm glad I did."

"I can protect everyone." said DJ. "Minus the killers, I'm glad I'm here. I'm also glad you are here. Keena, if you've ever had anyone who's treated you wrong, I'm not like them. I love you, Keena."

"I love you too, DJ." said Keena.

They stared deep into each other's eyes for a moment and then kissed. 


	5. Most Of It Was Just A Movie

Chapter 5

Evening.

The cliff.

DJ's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" answered DJ.

"You should be watching over your friends and family!" said a voice that sounded like the Urban Legend killer's phone voice.

"Prunella, you best stay away from them!" said DJ.

"Awww." said the voice. "What's wrong with ghastly revenge?"

"Tell me where you're at!" shouted DJ.

"David, Sasha and Charlie's house." said the voice.

"We gotta go!" said DJ.

DJ and Keena got in the house, where Sasha, Freddy, Daisy, Itchy, Bess, Becca and Maybella were being held hostage by Bessy.

DJ locked the door.

"Are you insane!" cried Keena.

"We all go a little insane sometimes." said DJ.

Jacob peered in the doorway.

"Please help!" Keena cried.

Jacob raised a voice changer up to his mouth.

"Surprise, Keena!" said Jacob.

"No!" she cried.

She backed up into Nate.

"They're all trying to kill me!" said Keena.

"Friends trying to kill fish...sounds like fun!" said Nate with a hook up to his face.

"Someone, help me!" screamed Keena.

DJ stepped closer to Keena. His body quickly changed: him to Thor to Prunella to himself again.

Keena stepped up the stairs of which she was thrown down by Otis and Abby.

Later.

She woke up.

All of the 'killers' except for Charlie were in her face.

"Okay, so everyone but the seven of us are dying tonight." said DJ. "I'm DJ Voorhees, my mother's Bessy Voorhees, Nathan Willis, Jacob Macher, and that's Mr. and Mrs. Krueger." he said pointing at Otis and Abby. "We'll let Charlie introduce himself in a little bit."

"Why do you have to do this?" asked Keena.

"Don't despair, I'll save you!" said DJ. "I'll tell you what: here's my motive: SCREW YOU!"

"Charlie, won't you speak to Doggy?" asked DJ.

"Never believe my name is Charlie B. Barkin." Charlie said to Sasha. "CBB? I don't think so! But do you ever wonder what B stands for? THAT'S where Barkin goes! My last name is Myers...Michael Myers dog! Which means I'm a killer, just like him! Charlie Barkin Myers. Nice ring, huh?"

"Why did I love you?" asked Sasha.

"Ask yourself!" said Charlie.

"You guys won't be going to Heaven." said Keena.

"What?" asked DJ.

Otis punched her in the face.

"Say that again." DJ threatened.

Keena had knives by her sides.

Getting up, she spun the knives and turned into a green whippet (type of dog).

"I SAID...You're not going to Heaven!" she said.

"Who are you?" asked Charlie.

"Lorettabelle. An angel from Heaven." said the whippet, previously known as Keena.

"Cut!" said the same voice from across the room. But it wasn't Lorettabelle or Keena.

"Bravo!" said Annabelle. "This will make a great film!"

"I feel ashamed of being an actor, Annabelle." said DJ. "If you ever have me play in a film again, need I not remind you, I do not wish to do horror ever again!"

"Maybe we'll work something out." said Annabelle.

"Maybe." said DJ.

"I think it will sell well." said Keena. "I'm actually excited. It's my first movie."

Keena walked toward DJ.

"May I talk to you?" she asked.

"Yes." said DJ. "What?"

"During the movie, you said you loved me." said Keena. "Somehow I felt you weren't just pretending."

"Yes, I do love you." said DJ. "Will you marry me?"

Her eyes widened in excitement.

"Yes!" said Keena. "Yes I will!"

"Anybody got a good title for the film?" asked Annabelle before the two kissed.

"What about Final Cut?" asked DJ.

"Catchy!" said Annabelle. "So the name's Final Cut! Come on, Lorettabelle. It's time to come home!"

DJ and Keena kissed.

THE END

Kanye West - Heartless

VOTE - THE BEST NEW CHARACTER

Keena Ericks or Lorettabelle

CAST - STORY

Bebe Neuwirth as Keena Ericks/Lorettabelle/Annabelle

Cam Clarke as Freddy

Chris Hardwick as Otis

Courteney Cox as Daisy

Dom DeLuise as Itchy Itchiford

Jacoby Trimble as Jacob

Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby

Nathan McCarty as Nate

Steven Weber as Charlie B. Barkin

Tress MacNeille as Bess Itchiford

Wanda Sykes as Bessy

CAST - FINAL CUT

Keena Ericks as herself

Lorettabelle as herself

Freddy as himself

Otis as Otis Krueger

Daisy as herself

Itchy Itchiford as himself

Jacob as Jacob Macher

Abby as Abby Krueger

Nate as Nathan Willis

Charlie B. Barkin as Charlie Barkin Myers

Bess Itchiford as herself

Bessy as Bessy Voorhees

DJ as himself/Thor/Prunella

Maybella as herself

Becca 'Zecca' as herself 


End file.
